Old Bound By Fate, not completed, not planning to
by soveryconfused27
Summary: Harry Potter and Adrienne Bates are happy together in their seventh year of Hogwarts, but when harry leaves Draco and Adrienne in a compartment alone together, something happens, and now they're bound to eachother! NEW VERSION BEING MADE, THIS ONE STOPPED
1. The Binding Potion

Welcome to Bound By Fate, A fanfic that actually took some talent to write! (at least compared to my other fanfic, i mean this thing's a freakin masterpeice compared to that one). Anyway, basic plot: Adrienne Bates is dating Harry Potter, Adrienne is bound to Draco Malfoy, which is not good.Don't know how they were bound (or you don't anyway muaha) and Harry is wild with jealousy. I mean he's freakin pissed off. Adrienne and Draco can't be away from one another for more than 6 minutes and twelve seconds, or bad things will happen. When an attraction between then two maybe kinda sorta begins to grow, harry can't take it. Read on to find out what the bloody hell I'm talking about...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters besides Adrienne Bates and Katarina Shea and Michael Carter. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy… all sole property of Joanna Kathleen Rowling and whoever she wants to give credit to. Also, if you want to live and be not going to die able (if that made sense which it did not) read Angus, Thongs, and Full-Frontal Snogging and the rest of the Georgia Nicolson series. If you want to live. Which I'm sure you would prefer.

Enjoy the show.

* * *

**1**

**The Binding Potion**

Adrienne Bates walked out onto the platform of Platform 9 ¾, eyes shining bright with happiness. She was going back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, her school for now seven years. She had a second family there, and hadn't seen them in two months. Sure, leaving her parents and younger sister would be difficult, but then again it always was. She would cope with her dear friends at Hogwarts, they were closer to her than anyone had ever been.

She looked up and pushed her dark brown hair out of her eyes. It was surprisingly smooth, considering she had been late this morning and barely had time to shower. She straightened her jean jacket that covered most of her white tube top that cut off at the top of her matching jean mini skirt. It showed most of her long, smooth, legs. Which was good, since she dressed to impress- especially when it came to her boyfriend, whom she hadn't seen the whole summer.

Adrienne looked up and saw him. Harry Potter- her boyfriend. She smiled at the thought of it. He walked like a movie star, perfectly balanced with his hair blowing in the light, cool breeze. _He's so fine,_ Adrienne thought, mouth watering at the sight of him. He smiled at her and started jogging over.

"Adrienne!" he yelled, picking her up and spinning around. He put her down and she hugged him, locking her lips on his. They wallowed in each other's kiss, not caring who saw. They managed to tear away from each other long enough to breathe. "I missed you so much, baby," Harry said, looking deep into her eyes. She smiled at him, and kissed him again. After another kiss or two, Harry began to push her away.

"I'll put our bags away, you find us a compartment. We'll have a little fun then, k?" He winked at her and kissed her lips softly, leaving her alone. _Oh my god, he rocks_, she thought. She laughed at herself, her bright hazel eyes began to search for Hermione Granger and Katarina Shea.

She spotted Hermione almost immediately. It would be kind of hard to miss her, she's was always in the center of a crowd. Adrienne walked up to her, giving her a hug and hello. "Have you seen Katty?" Adrienne asked Hermione. She shook her head, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

Hermione had changed so much since first year. She had been cocky and conceited, not sweet and humble like she is now. He hair de-frizzed, and was wavy, not curly. She lost her baby fat, and now wore makeup that brought out her sparkling eyes. She was now, really, one of the popular girls, along with Katarina and Adrienne. The three girls were the object of both affection and hatred, but they had learned to handle both.

"Bye guys, I've got to find Katty!" Hermione called out to the boys that had surrounded her as she began to walk away. A series of moans and groans echoed in the corner where she had sat. Hermione laughed and kept walking.

After searching for Katarina for about 10 minutes, they finally found her. She was "talking" to Michael Carter, her boyfriend. Her gorgeous red hair shimmered in the sunlight and blew back brilliantly in the warm breeze. "Katty!" Hermione and Adrienne yelled in unison. She turned her head in mid kiss and smiled. Adrienne and Hermione beckoned her over to them and Katarina gave Michael a final kiss goodbye. She pranced up to the two girls and they all hugged a greeting. Adrienne, Katarina, and Hermione linked arms and began to walk to the train.

Draco Malfoy stepped out of the back of his limo, a malicious grin on his face. He snapped his fingers and two men grabbed his trunk and suitcases and pulled them away. he straightened his collar, he already had on half of his robes. His white collared shirt and sleek black pants were the full extent of the robes he wore in the Muggle World.

_Another year of hell,_ he thought. He did like Hogwarts, it was better than the hellhole he had at home. But another years at Hogwarts meant another of Potter and the rest of the Dream Team. He hated Harry, his fame, his morals, his glory. _Well screw him_, Draco thought. _I will break free of his shadow, I will get out of this cage._

Hermione called Adrienne and Katarina to her, puling them into one of the empty compartments. "Do you think Jacob likes me?" she blurted out. _Back to this already_, Adrienne thought. Hermione had a reputation of speed dating. She could never stay with one crush for long. And it wasn't that she's trick the guys, just she just never stayed with one guy for too long. She never dumped them, they never dumped her. It was always mutual.

"Yes, he most likely likes you," Katarina asked, sighing in the process.

"Really?" Hermione asked, hope shimmering in her eyes. Adrienne rolled her eyes.

"How many guys have you met where, when you liked him, he did not like you back?" Hermione giggled.

"Well, wow, I guess you're right. I just wish I could hold onto one for longer than a month or two," Hermione's face fell. "Maybe I'm just not good enough."

Katarina lightly slapped her face and pulled her chin up. "Now you listen here, bub." Katarina's face went from anger to sympathy. "When you find someone you care about enough, you'll hold onto them longer. But right now, it's not destined to be longer for you. It's your own little way of knowing." Hermione smiled.

"Awww, group hug everybody!" Adrienne called out. Adrienne and Katarina hugged Hermione, as she clearly needed one. Once she had recovered, the conversation returned to lighter topics. That is, until Harry came in. Katarina and Hermione smiled to Adrienne and quickly got up to leave.

"We have to go, bye Adrienne, bye Harry!" Hermione yelled to them as she walked quickly across the compartment, door closing quietly behind them. It wasn't closed more than three seconds before Harry and Adrienne's lips locked again. They sat down and kissed each other passionately. Adrienne leaned back until she was lying on her seat, Harry looming over her. It had been a long time since they had seen each other in person, and they had missed their little 'meetings.'

Unfortunately their little rendezvous was interrupted by someone's voice in the doorway.

"Hello Potter, Bates, Glad to see you're having fun." Draco was leaning against the door panel. They both jumped up at the sound of his voice, and Adrienne began to lick her lips and fix her hair. Harry recoiled to a simple arm around Adrienne's waist and Adrienne folded her arm's across her chest.

"As a matter of fact, we were having fun," Adrienne said with a smirk, looking at Harry with an evil grin. "At least until you showed up." Harry laughed and kissed her head.

"Be right back," Harry said to Adrienne, getting up and giving Draco a menacing glare. Adrienne watched him go with sadness and sat down across from Draco. A few moments in silence passed before either of them spoke.

"What is it about you, Malfoy, that annoys me so?" Adrienne asked, staring out the window.

"Don't know, don't care," Draco replied quickly, a smug grin on his face. A moment of silence passed. "So have you and Potter 'rocked the boat' yet so to speak?"

Adrienne was in shock. How could he be such an insensitive, rude prick! Her jaw was almost to the floor when he said that. "You foul, rude, insensitive son of a BITCH!" she yelled as she jumped up.

She approached him and slapped him, square in the face. He looked up at her in shock, he didn't know she had it in her. He stared deep into her eyes and saw the hatred he had instilled in her.

"Never mind- I just realized why," she patted the place where she had hit him, it grew redder and felt hot under her touch. She smiled a smug grin, you could tell she was proud of herself.

Suddenly the train stopped and Adrienne and Draco flew into each other on the opposite side of the compartment. Adrienne banged her head against the wall and Draco's whole weight rammed into her. Call it karma. She yelped in pain and he stifled a chuckle. "Get off my Malfoy!" she felt her anger rise even more. She would have hit him again, but she was distracted seeing as the door flew open.

White smoke spilled into the room as Draco fell back into his seat across from Adrienne. They saw a dark figure in the shadows, but saw no details- smoke was all she could see.

As Draco and Adrienne breathed in the smoke, they began to feel lightheaded. It was thinning out, but every second that passed made the two teens feel farther and farther away. They saw the door close slowly and the figure disappeared from sight.

Both teen's hearts began to race, and their breathing became heavier by the second. They felt faint and distant, nor could they move. Before Adrienne passed out, she looked at Draco. They're eyes locked until Adrienne's eyes closed and she fainted on the seat. It was only then that Draco let go and passed out.


	2. Invisable Chains

**2**

**Invisible Chains**

"Baby?" Adrienne heard faintly. "Adrienne?" She heard the voice again, louder this time. She opened her eyes, light hurting them at first. She saw Harry and breathed a sigh of relief. Draco was in the background, leaning against the wall. She wasn't sure whether she was happy or sad to see him.

She got to her feet with the help of Harry. He kept his arm around her waist and his hand in hers, just to make sure she was alright. "W-what happened?" she looking around her. She, Harry, Draco and Professor Dumbledore were the only ones there. 'There' turned out to be a large, dark room with no doorways or windows. Draco stood up fully and came over, clearly interested in the subject at hand.

"I came back from the bathroom and opened the compartment door and saw you two unconscious. That's the extent of my knowledge." Draco laughed. _That's for sure_ he thought.

"Malfoy don't be a prick." Adrienne snapped at him. Draco looked at her confused.

"What did I do?" he asked. She thought for a moment. She didn't know what he did. Something about him laughed at Harry and was just rude.

"I- I don't know," she said, holding her forehead. It was hot, she must have been coming down with something.

Draco sensed her dislike and worry, and walked over. "Are you ok?" he asked, genuinely concerned. Harry looked up immediately.

"What do you care Malfoy, you're probably the one who did this," Harry snapped, leading Adrienne away from Draco. _No!_ she thought, and turned around quickly, looking at Draco with longing. He returned the look, not knowing what feelings were coming over him. Dumbledore saw this and quickly stepped in.

"Ms. Bates, Mr. Malfoy, come over here with me please. Mr. Potter, step back behind me," Dumbledore ordered, walking toward the center of the room.

Dumbledore placed them back to back, heel to heel. They stood there, a few inches away from each other, not knowing what to do. Dumbledore looked from the pair to his watch, back and forth, back and forth. Harry stood behind him like he was told, glaring at the floor. Minutes passed, no one did anything. Adrienne was about to say something when her stomach began to churn. She began to breathe faster. _Where's Draco!_ Her heart raced, she saw images of Draco dying in her head. He was screaming, calling her name. She couldn't stand it, it was torturing her from the inside out. She thought she was going to explode! They both whipped around and held each other, not realizing that the hatred that was normally bubbling inside of them.

Harry saw this and ran to them, breaking them apart. He backed Draco into the wall, even thought Draco was an inch or two taller than him.

"Keep away from her," Harry glared into Draco's cold stare. Draco smirked and began to stand up straight. Harry pushed him back into the wall forcefully. "I mean it!" he yelled.

"Harry!" Adrienne snapped in a loud whisper. "There's not need for that. As soon as the Headmaster here cures us, I'll never go near him again, don't you worry."

"What's wrong with us anyway?" Draco asked, coming away from the wall. Dumbledore took a deep breath and looked at his watch again. It was beginning to piss Adrienne off.

"Six minutes and twelve seconds," he began. "That's how long you can last." All three students were confused.

"Last before what?" Harry asked, taking Adrienne's hand in his. Dumbledore paused.

"The smoke you and Mr. Malfoy breathed in, Ms. Bates, was a binding potion. That is how long you can last without contact of some sort with each other. Touching each other, eye contact, hearing each other's voices, it doesn't matter. What does matter is that you have to be in contact by the end of that six minutes and twelve seconds."

Adrienne and Draco couldn't believe their ears. Adrienne squeezed Harry's hand harder. "So," she began, tears beginning to form. "Is there a cure? If not, do we have to go everywhere together? What about sleeping? Going to the bathroom? What do we tell our friends!" She was becoming hysterical. Harry began to shush her and hold her, and she found comfort in this.

"Can you cure us Headmaster?" Draco said, trying to remain calm. Dumbledore shook his head. Adrienne held Harry close to her. Draco cursed in the corner and slammed his fist into the wall. "There is no cure right now, but there is a wizard in New York City working on potion cures. I'll write to him. In the meantime, all of your classes will have to be synchronized. You can use the Prefect Dorm to sleep. Going to the bathroom shouldn't be a problem, just go quickly. You friends on the other hand," Adrienne looked up from Harry's shoulder. "That's not something I can help you with."

He smiled faintly with a look of pride in his eyes. "6:12, you two make a strong couple."

"They are NOT a couple." Harry glared at Draco.

"Pair. They make a strong-"

"They and NOT a 'pair'"

"Mr. Potter, if you please!" Dumbledore yelled.

Adrienne took Harry by the hand and led him to the opposite corner as Draco. "Harry, I love that we're together, and nothing could make me happier that you're going to help me through this. But it's not going to help if you're blinded by jealousy and see me only as a possession. You know I hate that." Harry looked down at the floor. He took her hand and kissed it, then kissed her cheek. They walked back over.

"What happens if they aren't together at the end of the time they have?" Harry asked with concern.

"They will both enter into seizures and…. well let's just hope it doesn't come to that." Harry was about to object and ask what else, but the look in Dumbledore's eyes told him it wasn't something he wanted to talk about. "Enough chit chat, I think it's time we get down to business. Is there anyone out there who would want this to happen to you two, any enemies?"

"You mean besides each other?" Draco asked. Adrienne scoffed.

"I can think of a few people who hate Malfoy. How about… everyone!" Adrienne's voice rose.

"Well I can list a bunch of people who hate you, bitch," Draco replied slyly back.

"That's enough!" Dumbledore calmed them down. "Let's go, I'll have the Prefect Dorm set up for you. I think it's time you explain this to your friends."


	3. The First Night

**3**

**The First Night**

Adrienne kept a straight face as she quietly unpacked her things. If you couldn't see the tears gently dripping down her cheeks, you'd think she was content with her life. _Why would someone do this to me?_ she asked herself, hanging up her clothes in the closet. _I know there's jealousy of me, Hermione, and Katty, but this was definitely hatred. _She glanced at Draco before pushing her now empty trunk under her bed. _And now I hate them too.

* * *

_

Draco placed all of his clothes on to his four-poster bed before placing his empty trunk under it. He sorted it and began putting his stuff away, taking quick glances at Adrienne everytime he began to feel weird. What was strange to him was that he didn't hate that she was here with him. In a way, he felt whole now.

_I'm sure she hates me_ he though sadly. Unlike the world liked to think, Draco didn't like being despised. The only time he felt truly happy was when he was with his friends or people who actually liked him and enjoyed his company.

He rolled his eyes. _Except pansy_ he thought maliciously. _Her, I could live without._

Draco sighed and reached over his bed to get a shirt he had laid there, stealing a look at Adrienne. She was looking at him. They stared into each other's eyes, Draco subconsciously stood up straight and began to walk over to her. She walked and met him in the middle of the room. They were inches apart when they stopped suddenly, realizing what was just about to happen. Adrienne quickly spun around and sat on her bed, back facing Draco. She pretended to mess with her shoes.

"So, Malfoy, I thought that since we're in this hopeless situation together, you could do me a favor?" she said to break the silence. Draco took a deep breath and walked over to his bed again, trying to figure out what just happened.

"If it involves me dying, you can forget about it. Other then that, I guess so, what is it?" he said back. He tried to sound as composed as possible. Adrienne laughed, looking at him over her shoulder. Se finally got up and walked over to him.

"No, no, as lovely as that would be, I don't want to be spiritually bound to a dead body until this curse is lifted off of us." She looked own, he gaze softening a bit. "I would really appreciate it if you wouldn't spread this around. I think we should only tell our closest friends about it."

Draco could see the pleading in her eyes and nodded, tearing away from eye contact as soon as possible. "At least," she turned around to face him, "If you have any friends," she said with a smirk as she walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

* * *

Katty and Hermione stared at Adrienne in total shock, eyes beginning to tear. "A-are you serious?" Katty stammered, linking arms with Hermione.

"Totally, I wouldn't joke about this and you know that." Adrienne replied sadly. Adrienne hugged her two best friends as they both began to cry. "So you two are the only people I've told. I don't want this to get out, ok? Malfoy knows of course, Harry knows, and Dumbledore knows. I don't know who Malfoy's going to tell, but we're going to try to live our separate lives, just remain close. We have to live in the same room, be in all the same classes, and we always have to be facing each other during meals. It's going to be a hassle, but it's necessary that we stay close to each other in case something happens. So if you find that you have to be near a Slytherin crack whore or something like that, just remember that Gryffindors and strong and kind to all."

Hermione and Katty listened intently as Adrienne gave them instructions. She kept glancing over their soldiers at Draco, who was talking to Crabbe and Goyle while waiting for Adrienne to finish. She saw him laugh, and for a second she found him really attractive. She quickly realized what she had just thought, and mentally hit her head against a wall.

_Why am I thinking all these weird thoughts and having all these strange feelings for him? _Adrienne asked herself, sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall the next morning. _I hug him, don't hate him, I think he's hot!_ she tried to restrain herself. _Attractive, Ri, not hot. And not even very hot. I don't see why all these stupid girls go head over heels for the basterd. He's not a very good person in general, _she tried to convince herself.

She was tired, she got hardly any sleep the previous night. She had the strangest dreams. A black dragon with large wings and a snake imprinted on its chest was fighting a beautiful white unicorn with a rose in it's hair. A larger red dragon had a crown on it's head. It roared, and hundreds of other red dragons flew towards them and attacked, swarming them in a sea of red. She heard the unicorn and black dragon cry out before she saw a flash of red and woke up, sweaty and hot.

She got up out of her bed and went to the bathroom, the moon cascaded a beam of light on the floor. She turned the light on, a small line of light fell on Draco's bed, curtains open. He moaned and put his pillow over his head, revealing a shirtless body. Adrienne was intrigued and began to walk over, but stopped herself. _Get a hold of yourself, what is WRONG with you! God, you're turning into a slut! Think of Harry… _The thought of him brought a smile to her face.

Adrienne got her drink of water before returning to her bed, hoping for sleep. But it wasn't found. The dream kept returning to her, everytime, she would wake up sweaty and out of breath.

Finally morning arrived, and she wasn't woken by the dream, but by a familiar face. Draco lightly shook her at 7:30 am, calling her name softly. "Bates… Bates, wake up."

Adrienne got up quickly, sitting up in her bed. Without realizing it, she had grabbed Draco into a hug. Draco was shocked by this and just let her hold him. When she officially woke up, she let go of him quickly, getting off on the other side of the bed. "What did you want Malfoy?" she asked, trying to sound as mean as possible.

"Well, I don't know if you want a shower, but I was wondering since we're going to have to shower eventually, how are we going to do that?" Adrienne was in the bathroom at the time. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and groaned. Her hair was a mess and her eyeliner was running because of the sweat on her face. She really should take a shower. But how? She turned around and looked at the shower, studied it for ways of contact without perverted-ness.

"I think whoever is taking a shower can do as they please, and the other has to stay out here and read or something, cause the shower's opaque. You can't really see through it." Draco shrugged and went to his bed to read.

Adrienne got all of her stuff together and went into the bathroom. "Malfoy!" she called. "I'm taking a shower, read in here!" He groaned and got into the tub next to she shower stall and began to read again. "You know, Malfoy," she said while combing her hair, "This shower's big enough for the both of us." Draco set his book down, puzzled at her meaning.

"What are you getting at?" he asked, hoping she was not coming onto him.

"I mean, if there's ever very little time and we both need to shower, and we can tolerate each other, we can be in here at the same time in our swim suits." Adrienne said, rolling her eyes.

Draco chuckled. "You want me in there with you that bad, huh?" Adrienne scoffed and sprayed him with a little bit of water.

"Just as bad as I want you anywhere else in my life. Which is not at all!" she snapped back, turning the shower head until it switched off. She wrapped the towel around herself and stepped out of the shower. "Keep reading, Malfoy," she warned as she got dressed in the next room

When she was done she put her makeup on and styled her hair, Draco waiting for her in agony. "Why, Bates, does it take girls so long to get ready to go somewhere?" Draco asked whoever would listen in total boredom.

"Because, Malfoy, in order to live up to the male species standards nowadays it takes more than just a little ponytail and lip gloss to get one of you," she turned to face him, hair curly and bouncy against her school uniform. "Am I right?" _I'd get with you any day_ he thought. As soon as he realized that he thought it, he hit his head against the same mental wall.

"Whatever," he said, turning to leave to go to breakfast.

So here she was now, two tables away from him, too tired for anything.

Today was not going to be a very easy day.


	4. Dungeon Stairs

**4**

**The Dungeon Stairs**

Adrienne walked slowly, as she did not want to go to class. She had seen her schedule, and boy, did it piss her off. Potions with the Slytherins, Herbology with the Slytherins, Transfiguration with the Slytherins. Half her classes were with Slytherins and some not even with Gryffindors! She knew her current situation forbade her to be without Draco for any long period of time, but she wanted to be with her friends. She could NOT handle his.

She sighed as Katty and Hermione compared classes with her and another student, Carolyn Thompson. Carolyn was a Slytherin, a rather nice one at that. She was kind of a bad ass, her straight black hair had streaks of green in it today, which matched her eyes, nail polish and headband. She was a metamorphmagus, and changed the green she had now to a different color each day. It comforted Adrienne that she'd have someone to talk to and be there with her whom no one would mess with.

Adrienne entered the dungeon alone and felt a sudden absence of heat. She shivered, her jacket was dearly missed. The dungeon stairs were dimly lit and she could only see a few feet in front of her. She had almost tripped twice so far. A couple minutes passed and she was still walking down the dungeon stairs, cold and scared. It felt like hours had passed her by, walking down down down these stairs to a cold and dismal hell. Walking here had never been scary before, but now she felt alone and cold and scared for her life.

Then in an instant the worry and doubt was gone. She felt herself warm up, starting on her shoulders. A smell embodied her, captured her, making her stomach get butterflies. She looked down at what had happened and only found a black jacket with a Slytherin emblem had been placed on her shoulders.

Adrienne looked up to see who the angel was that gave her this and saw a tall blonde boy walking briskly in front of her, putting distance between them, with white sleeves rolled up and no jacket in sight.

As much as she hated Draco, she was somehow really attached to his jacket, which was not a personal thing to give. She was a tad disappointed by the fact that it was Draco who had given it to her, but didn't want to ever give it back to him. It was still warm from him wearing it, and it smelled wonderful. _Like that American stuff… Axe I think it is. Harry wears the fruity one, but the one Malfoy wears is my favorite_ she thought, sniffing it again before he turned back to look at her.

She was careful not to look at him, but at her books. She didn't want him seeing any emotion about what he had just done for her. _To keep the distance _she thought.

She picked up speed, making sure to keep Draco in sight. Time went by much quicker now, she wasn't sure why. They arrived at the door to the class and it magically opened to them. Everyone was already there, sitting in their seats, awaiting Professor Snape.

Murmurs immediately began to fill the room, "Adrienne arrived with Draco? What are they doing together? Is that his jacket on her shoulders?" Adrienne took her place next to Carolyn and Draco found a seat on the other side of the room.

Carolyn passed Adrienne a note later in class, "What are you doing with Draco? I thought you hated him." Should she tell Carolyn? Questioning glances went from Draco to Adrienne, back and forth, from both Gryffindors and Slytherins. Adrienne rolled her eyes at the other classmates and put her arms through the sleeves of Draco's jacket, letting the sudden whole feeling she had capture her.

"I'm intrusting you with a secret that is never to repeated to anyone, or talked about with anyone except me, Katty, Hermione, Harry, Dumbledore, or Draco," she wrote back. Carolyn read the note with a concerned look on her face. She nodded at Adrienne and pushed the note back over to her. "On the train over here, me and Draco were in a compartment and were fighting until the door lurched open and smoke came into the room. She smoke was breathed in by both of us and, turns out, it's a binding potion. We can't stay more than six minutes and twelve seconds without some form of contact or we will start to have seizures and then something else will happen, but Dumbledore wouldn't tell us what it was.

"All of out classes are the same now, and we have to even live together. No one besides the people I told you know about this, and I want to keep it that way." Adrienne slid the note over to Carolyn and watched the look on her face go from content to shock to pity.

"Who did it?" Adrienne read off the paper once Snape's back had turned. Adrienne shrugged and shook her head.

* * *

Draco walked down the stairs, a few feet behind Adrienne, the coldness of the dungeon setting in. He liked the cold and was used to it over heat. Lately, the cold wasn't as nice as it used to be, for there was a fire inside of him that wasn't to be put out.

He watched her walk slowly down the steps and rub her arms with her hands, hoping to bring the warmth back into them. She turned her head to the side, he could not see her profile. She exhaled, he could see her smoky breath hanging in the air. Even though he only say her like that for a split second, the world went in slow motion as he looked through her, into her soul.

And even though there was only one eye to see, there was far more fear and loneliness in it that he had ever seen. _Why is she scared? _he asked himself. _She's gone down these stairs a million times before, is she afraid of the dark or something? _He chuckled quietly a little, but something made him jolt to attention and stop where he stood.

_How long has it been since she's seen or heard me!_ He began walking faster and took off his coat. As he got to her, she was looking down and her teeth were chattering. He didn't want to talk to her, or make himself fully available for chit chat. _To keep the distance, _he thought. He placed his jacket lightly on her shoulders and walked at her pace for a moment or two, watching her reaction. When his jacket was on her, she smiled and lifted her head, her eyes remaining closed.

Something in him connected him to her, could sense her feelings and thoughts. And now she felt whole and warm, and complete. He began to walk faster as they neared the Potion's classroom, but as he got to the door he waited for her.

The door opened and Adrienne left his side, her hand lightly grazing his. The touch gave him goose bumps, but he quickly shook them off and went over to take his seat in between Crabbe and Goyle, whom he had not told about Adrienne and him. They were too dense to remember or care about it. Draco had forgotten why he had even kept them around. _Destiny? _he supposed. _Or maybe I'm just really stupid._


	5. Alone Again

**5**

**Alone Again**

Harry sat at the lake, staring into the water. The giant squid that had reside there looked up at him and then quickly swam away. Harry laid back, running his fingers through his longish brown hair. The breeze was relaxing after his first chunk of classes today. So far, Adrienne was in only one of them and he was happy to see that she had kept her distance from Malfoy.

He didn't mean to be jealous of him or overprotective of Adrienne. He cared a lot for her and couldn't help be worried about her. He had asked to meet her here, but now he was just worried about falling asleep. As he was drifting off, he felt a light pressure on his lips. he heard a young woman's voice call his name saying, "Wake up sleepy baby." He recognized Adrienne's voice and smiled, opening his eyes to see her glowing face.

Harry pulled her head down to his and kissed her passionately, keeping one hand on her neck and the other on the ground, pushing himself up to a sitting position. They kissed each other for about a minute before Adrienne tore herself away from him. "I'm can't stay much longer, Malfoy's waiting for me." Harry sat up more, the hair on the back of his neck stood up and gave him goose bumps.

"How long has it been?" he asked her, taking her hand. She looked at her watch, studying the time.

"Three minutes," she said, giving him an evil grin. "Three whole minutes." She kissed him, varying the pressure on his lips. The kiss picked up pace, when he leaned on her to trying to make her lie back, she mumbled, 'Nuh uh." She took his wrists in her hands. She pushed him back and he smiled in their kiss as his back hit the ground. They broke apart and laughed at each other, Adrienne looked at her watch again frowning. "I've only got two minutes left, babe," she said.

Harry leaned up on his arm, looking at her sad face. Something wasn't right. "You smell like a guy," he said confused. Adrienne looked at him with a puzzled expression on her face. He looked down at her shoes, then went up from there. He stopped at the small patch of tan, smooth leg he could see (remember, he's a seventeen-year-old boy here). He managed to tear his eyes away and continued on his path upwards. His eyes stopped and his gave turned into a glare when he saw the Slytherin patch neatly sewn onto the black jacket that she wore. "Is that his?" he asked, pain in his voice.

"Yea, I was cold this morning and I forgot my jacket," she said, keeping away from eye contact.

"So… you're wearing his shit now?" his voiced croaked and began to rise with anger. "What's next, Ri? Are you going to help him out of his clothes too!" Adrienne could not believe what she was hearing. What was he suggesting!

"We are not having this conversation!" she said to him, jumping up from where she sat. She was genuinely hurt and her time was running out. Harry got up and ran after her, grabbing her arm. She turned around and looked at his face, yeling, "Yes Harry, I'm wearing his jacket. I was cold that means nothing. No, I am not fucking him, no, I don't like him, and NO, I don't want to HEAR IT!" she screamed at him. Tears began to stream down her face. She spun around again, making her way to the castle. She needed to see him, NOW- before it was too late.

"We're not finished here Adrienne!" Adrienne couldn't breathe, the images were coming to her mind again. It had been way too long. She was going to collapse any second. _Look up_ she heard a voice in her head say. _Look up._ It kept repeating. The voice was so warm and welcoming, she had to look up. There he was, Draco in the window. Their eyes locked and they smiled at each other, the images and screaming drained from her mind.

Harry saw them looking at each other and his anger rose even more. "See? You two are doing more than you're telling me, Ri! Confess it now!" He yelled. Harry wanted her all to himself. Most older teenage boys thought the same way. She began to walk to the castle again, ignoring his harsh words. he took her arm and turned her around, looking into her eyes.

She said quietly and calmly, a single tear dropping down her cheek, "I will confess on thing to you Harry." He let go of her arm. "At this moment, I would rather have him," she looked up to the window where Draco stood, "than you." And with that she turned and walked to the castle, leaving his stunned and hurt emotionally.

* * *

Adrienne ran to the fifth floor, going in whatever direction her senses told her to. She finally found her five minutes later, she was on the brink of madness. She found him lying on the floor unconscious. "Shit," she cursed as she saw him. His jaw was black and blue, and he was bleeding out of a cut above his ear. Adrienne ran over to him, laying his head on her lap. She screamed, "Help! Somebody help me!" Adrienne heard other students yelling for teachers and running over. One girl ran to the door and upon seeing Draco in Adrienne's lap, said a prayer for him out loud. He was bleeding really bad now, Adrienne found another wound on the side of his neck, whish also began to bleed again.

"Oh God," Adrienne began to cry again, slipping her hand in Draco's. He groaned, and began to hold her hand tightly, still half way unconscious. She kissed his cheek and held him close, forgetting all about Harry. He groaned again and tried to get up, lifting his leg to try and stand. Suddenly he opened his eyes wide and yelled. The pain was horrible, he didn't have the strength to keep his eyes open. He closed them again, holding onto Adrienne's hand really tightly to try and relieve some pain.

She shushed his moaning and stroked his hair, both seemed to calm him. He fell asleep again in her lap while waiting for the professors to come. When they did, they made so much noise, he awoke again. She could see right through him, all his pain. They put him onto a stretcher, he yelped in pain when they touched his leg.

"His leg's broken, don't touch it!" she yelled at them, trying to spare him any hurting she could. They began to carry him out of the room.

"Adrienne," he mumbled. "Adrienne." He kept calling her, his voice growing the slightest bit louder each time he said it. "Adrienne!" he called her to him, but the professors pushed her back.

"You can follow us, but please stay out of the way Ms. Bates!" Snape snapped at her.

"Adrienne!" Draco called again in a loud whisper. He was weak, but managed to hold his hand out, wanting to her to hold it, hold him. She reached out to do so, but was blocked again. He looked at her and everything went in slow motion. A single tear fell down Draco's face as her got carried away on the stretcher until she was out of sight, at which time he fell unconscious once more.


	6. Friends

**6**

**Friends**

Adrienne sat down at Draco's bedside looking at his bandaged face. His jaw was now a darker purple and his cuts had been properly healed via use of magic. His leg was in a cast and he was sleeping peacefully. His leg lay on a couple of pillows, and would have been healed instantly by use of magic, but the bone had shattered. He had to have his leg cut open, and the bone pieces had to be brought together with visual aid. he had actually just gotten out of surgery.

She held Draco's hand and leaned forward, brushing a strand of blonde hair out of his eyes. She heard footsteps behind her and tried to ignore them. She knew who it was.

"Adrienne?" a soft, sad voice said. Adrienne turned around, still holding Draco's hand.

"Potter," she said coldly. Harry winced at the sound of his last name, and the icy voice that said it.

"That hurts babe," Adrienne jumped up, letting Draco's hand fall to the bed.

"You think you didn't hurt me too Harry?" Harry looked down to his shoes. "You practically called me a whore!"

Harry's head shot up, a look of shock covered his face. "I never called you a whore!" he saw her expression and sighed. "I heard what happened," he said slowly. "I came as soon as I heard."

"'Heard' you say… you probably did it!" Harry couldn't believe all of the things that were coming out of her mouth. She saw the look he gave her and began to explain, "You were insanely jealous of him, you had hated him even before he and I were bound, before you and I even met!" harry looked at her with hope and pity.

"Adrienne… look at me," she looked up. "You know me better than almost anyone I have ever known. Honestly, do you thin I could have that much hatred and desire to hurt in order to do that to him?" Adrienne didn't know what to think, she was so confused.

"He didn't do it," a weak voice said from behind them. Adrienne turned around to see Draco, eyes half opened and breathing heavily. Adrienne quickly went to the chair she had been sitting on and took Draco's hand. He began speaking again, "I was watching you two fighting, I could hear a lot of it. I saw Adrienne came walking to the castle, I turned around and BAM! Something hit my jaw, felt like a train crashed into it. It kept hitting me, kicking me. I blacked out, I heard a couple loud cracks. I woke up to an immense pain in my leg and don't remember much after that.

Adrienne looked at him with such sorrow, it looked as though someone had died. She got up and went over to Harry with as emotionless look plastered on her face. "Could we talk about this later?" she asked him. He nodded and left, head hanging down. She felt kind of bad for making him feel this way. It was not in her nature to want to hurt people.

"Adrienne," Draco called her. She turned and walked back over to him, looking at him intently. He tried to get up to a sitting position, and found it extremely hard.

"Do you want some help?" Adrienne asked him, reaching for his arm.

"No!" Adrienne jumped back. "No, it's ok, I'm fine." Like she believed that. He kept trying at getting up until her finally stopped, resting his head back on the pillow. Adrienne sighed and pulled his leg closer to him, taking his hand in hers. He put half his weight on her and pushed up until he was sitting upright. "Thank you."

"No problem." She could tell there was tension in his voice. When he spoke to her, he felt insecure, unable to say his feelings, but then saying them anyway. He had no control or security around her. Mortal enemies, but best friends. If that was possible.

"You said my name." Adrienne eyed Draco, who was not getting what she meant.

"… Bates?" he had no idea what she was talking about.

"No, no, no. You… you called me Adrienne." Draco looked at her, confused. Has he? Has he really called her that? He had never called anyone by their first name, not even Crabbe and Goyle. "It's not a bad thing, it's just… have you ever said that to anyone before?" Draco shook his head, staring at the blankets her rested under.

"Draco," he turned. "Draco, Draco, Draco," she tried out the name. "Draco, I think we should keep it this way."

"What do you mean, like first name basis?" It was a new thing, really friendly. Draco wasn't very fond of friendly.

"Not just that, but being nice. I think we should be friends from now on. I have to look out for you now anyway." she added, ruffling his hair. He tried at swatting her arm away, smiling. _I'm so glad he has his hair loose now, _she thought subconsciously, unaware that she was finding him very cute at this point.

"Why do you have to look out for me then?" He gestured at his leg.

"They couldn't heal you leg magically, your bone was shattered. They did surgery earlier this morning and now it can heal properly. It has to heal manually, otherwise they may get a vein or something caught in there. But Madame Pomfrey will give you medication so you'll hear within a week or two." He stared at her, studying her. She had changed a lot over the summer. She wore tight jeans and a wife beater tank top. Her hair fell straight to her shoulders and her eyes sparkled, even when she was unhappy.

"Wait, what day is it? What time is it?" Adrienne looked at her watch, then at him.

"It's October 6th, and it's 11:52 am," she said. She saw his worried expression and sensed his worry. "Don't worry, you only got attacked yesterday, you haven't missed anything," she said with a smile.

"Good," he sighed with relief. He didn't want to miss a lot of school. Draco couldn't fall behind or his father would send him home and teach Draco himself, but Draco didn't want that. "So… we're friends now?"

Adrienne nodded, "I guess so."

"Then as a friend, could you get me breakfast?" She threw a pillow at him.

"I said friend, not slave." They began hitting each other with their pillows, laughing. If you had walked in at this time, it would have been a big 'aww' moment. But no one did, so on with the show. Adrienne quickly sat on his bed, being careful not to get hit or hurt his leg. He pulled her into him, getting in a few good hits on her head. They slowed their fighting and Adrienne laid on Draco's chest. "You're very comfy," she said. She saw nothing bad about this, she did that to her guy friends all the time. But it was making Draco uncomfortable, he wasn't the touchy- feely type when it came to friends.

"Aren't you going out with someone?" Draco asked. Adrienne sat on her chair, she looked at him apologetically.

"Yea, I don't know what I should do about that. I have to talk to him," she groaned and let her head hang down. She was dreading what she knew she had to do.

* * *

Adrienne stopped at the sight of Harry. _I don't want to do, _she thought. Draco lay asleep in his bed behind her, she had asked Harry to meet her here. She took a deep breath and continued walking over to him. "Hello," she said with a forced half-smile. He sighed.

"Look, Adrienne. Let me say everything before you say anything, ok?" Adrienne nodded. "Look, Adrienne, I had no right to say that to you. You're right, I did, basically call you a whore. You're not a whore, you're a very kind, compassionate person and that's why I like you so much. I just wanted you for myself because I couldn't stand the thought of losing you, and now I've lost you anyway." Adrienne was silent and staring at the floor, her eyes glazed over.

"How long did it take you to rehearse that?" she asked, eyes still in a daze.

"An hour and 42 minutes," they laughed. Harry gave her a serious look and shifted his weight from his right to his left. "Please Adrienne, go out with me again. I miss you, I need you." Adrienne shook her head.

"I don't know Harry. I mean, Draco and I are officially on first name basis and are friends now, so we'll be hanging out a lot more. I don't think you could handle it."

"I'll try, I promise you I will! Just don't fuck him and I'll be ok. Which I know you won't do, because you're not a whore!" Harry said quickly.

"Nice save," she complimented him and laughed. She did still kind of like him. "Come here," she said smiling. She gave him a long, playful, passionate kiss. "I have to go back to Draco," she said, awaiting his reaction. He just nodded and smiled, unable to form words.


	7. Dump Him

**7**

**Dump Him**

A couple weeks later, Draco had healed quite miraculously. He would take walks on his crutched with Adrienne, and they would try to talk. The conversation was always forced for him, he had never had a girl that was only his friend before. She didn't mind it though as she had tons of friends that were boys. Life was going good for her, but not for him.

He hated not being able to fly his broom, he hated having to watch Adrienne and Harry kiss and cuddle, he hated the situation he was stuck in, he couldn't escape the anger it forced on him. Harry still had it in for him, and still got angry when Adrienne was around Draco. Nothing had changed, and Draco was the only one who could see that.

A couple more weeks and he was completely healed, although it still hurt him sometimes. Draco and Adrienne were walking when he stumbled and grabbed Adrienne's hand. Harry saw this and glared at Draco, who glared back. Draco leaned down and whispered in Adrienne's ear, "I need to talk to you when we get back." Upon seeing this, Harry began to walk over, ready to kill Draco, but Ron Weasley pulled him back.

* * *

As soon as they got to the Prefect dorm, Draco collapsed on his bed, carefully lifting his leg up to rest on a pillow. He was going to make her aware of what was annoying him, whether she wanted to believe it or not.

"Adrienne, I have to talk to you," he began, beckoning her to him. "It's about Potter." Adrienne groaned and came out of the bathroom, folding her arms across her chest.

"We've been through this, haven't we?"

"No, we haven't. I don't care whether he's 'The Boy Who Lived' or Quidditch star, or sexiest man alive, he doesn't deserve you!" His tone yelled at her and slapped her square across the face.

"How would you know anything about that, Malfoy? Like you even care about this!"

"Of course I care!"

"Why should I believe that? For the first six years of us knowing each other, you've been nothing but vile, rude, and disgusting. Why _now_ do you care!"

"You wanted me to be your friend, and now I'm telling you, as a friend, he will hurt you someday, just wait and see."

"That's rich, coming from your family."

"My father is a severely fucked up man, I am not like him!" Adrienne scoffed

"I'm sure you'll be just the same, Malfoy. Just the same."

"How dare you! I would never lay a violent finger on someone I love or care about, ever! My father does these things to me because in my line of clood, I am destined to become a death-eater, and things like that will happen to me as one. He had no choice, I have no choice!" Draco yelled, getting to his feet.

"Then don't follow Voldemort, you stupid ass!"

"Bitch!"

"Basterd!"

"Ho!"

"Ass hole!"

"Skank!"

"Dumbass!"

"Know-It-All!"

"Gorgeous!"

"Sex God!"

They're lips locked immediately, images flashing before their eyes. A black dragon, a white unicorn, other images from Adrienne's dream. The red dragons swarming the two figure, then a black shadowy figure emerging from the sea of red that had surrounded it. A whinnying sound and they both gasped, breaking free of each other.

"What was that?" Draco asked no one in particular, his hand covering his mouth.

"They were visions from my dream. That was the dream I've been having lately- a lot lately." She brought her fingers to her lips, they were tingling. She and Draco looked at each other and walked towards each other, every second knowing that they wanted more. They're lips touched, waiting for more images to pop into their heads. They never came, all that was there was them and their kiss.

As their kiss grew deeper, Adrienne wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling the course hairs on the back of his neck. This gave him chills, but he liked it. She smiled while kissing him, she couldn't get enough of it. He put his hand on the small of her back and pulled her closer to him. They made out for what seemed like forever, but was only a few minutes.

They broke away for a moment and locked looked into each other's eyes. "What are we doing?" Adrienne asked him.

"Snogging," Draco said simply. He just wanted to kiss her again. Adrienne laughed.

"Draco!" he smiled at her. "We hate each other, or we're only friends. And I have a boyfriend," she gasped, her voice picked up speed. "Oh no! Harry! What am I going to do about Harry? We just got back together, not I'm breaking his trust? What will my friends say, should I tell them? I mean we were just talking and then we just kissed and the dream, what was that whinnying? Oh, Harry! Ohmygodohmygodohmygod, what will I--?"

Draco had placed a finger on her lips, shushing her. She stopped talking and looked up into his eyes as her move his hand to her chin.

"Dump him," he smirked as he lifted her chin up and brought her lips to his. She smiled and returned the kiss frivolously, slipping her hand down to his side and under his shirt. He was a much better kisser than Harry, Harry seemed like he didn't know what he was doing and was sloppy and uncaring. Draco, on the other hand, felt like he knew everything about her, like he wanted it to last and last.

But what about Harry?

* * *

Adrienne couldn't sleep that night, her mind was too busy. She was either thinking of Draco or Harry, good or bad. She knew that Harry hadn't changed, but didn't want to admit it. What should she do? Should she dump him, go out with Draco instead? Should she tell him about the kiss and hope for the best?

Adrienne sat up in her bed, clinging tightly to one of her pillows. She looked at Draco, he was sleeping peacefully. His sheets were down at this waist, and he was shirtless yet again. This made her happy.

She pulled her sheets back, slowly stepping out of her bed. She quietly walked over and sat on his bed, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"Want me that bad, huh?" he said, eyes still closed. Adrienne laughed.

"Yea, well, you know. I couldn't control myself. I mean your Sex Godliness is just too overwhelming." Draco chuckled, opening his eyes finally. He sat up keeping the sheets pulled down. Adrienne danced like the iPod commercials in her head.

"I try," he gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Did you need something?"

Adrienne slowly nodded, saying, "Yes, actually. I need to know something." Draco stared at her, waiting for her to finish. "Is this, this 'love of snogging' we have, is that all that is? Are we snogging partners and that's all?" Draco's gaze softened. "I mean, do you like me? If I dump Harry, will you make a move or stand your ground? Tell me what you'll do."

Draco paused and leaned his head against the wall behind him. "Well first," he began, lifting his head from the wall and looking into her eyes. "I would do this." He kissed her slowly and passionately, taking her hands in his. "And then, I would say these words. 'Adrienne, I think that you're a really good kisser and are beautiful and smart and funny, and I love that. Now that you've dumped the useless garbage, how's about trying something a little more worth it?'" He smiled, and winked and her. She giggled.

"Well then I'd say 'Draco Malfoy, I think you're a lovely snogger as well, and that you live up to your title as Slytherin Sex God. I'll try you on, see if I like you. But don't be so certain that I'll keep you around, cuz there are plenty of items available for this customer. You may just be another discount sale item." She kissed his cheek and went to the bathroom, going to the mini- fridge (yes, they get a mini-fridge). She got a bag of ice and placed it in his hand. "Oh, would you like some ice for that burn?" and she quickly turned off the lights and went to sleep, leaving Draco dumbfounded with a bag of ice in his hand. (was that not the most stupid joke in the history of forever?)


	8. What to Do?

**8**

**What To Do?**

Harry stood at the entrance to the Great Hall, waiting for Adrienne once more. She arrived, alone, a minute or two later. He smiled at her and gave her a big hug. He tried to kiss her, but she turned her head away. "I need to talk to you." _Uh oh_ Harry thought. Adrienne breathed in deeply, saying quickly, "I snogged Draco."

Harry's eyes opened wide, and he coughed. "Wha- what?" he stammered. Adrienne tried to explain before he got really angry.

"Now Harry, don't get mad, but-"

"Not get mad? How can I not get mad! Adrienne, you cheated on me! I knew it, I was right about you two!" Harry felt himself getting more and more mad.

"Harry listen to me, nothing happened between me and Draco until last night." Harry grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"How is that supposed to make me feel better? How!" He shook her violently and was hurting her arms. "What made you decide to do this to me! Am I not good enough for you Ri? HUH!" He let go, making her tip backwards. Tears began to fall from her eyes. This angered her, she wasn't supposed to cry or allow him to do that to her.

"It's not like you've changed at all Harry, you're still the same- wildly jealous and angry at the world. If you don't calm down, I swear, Draco's right. You will hurt someone."

"Malfoy told you _I_ was going to hurt someone? And you believed him! Wow, Adrienne, even for you that's sad."

"'Even for me', what the hell is that supposed to mean? And you know it's true Harry, he's not like you. Ask Ron, Hermione, Katty, anyone! If they were honest they would tell you that you're getting out of control! Draco's nice, sweet, kind, funny, hot, all those things I thought you were. I'm scared of you Harry, and if I was to date you, that's not a feeling that I'm supposed to feel. It's over," she spun on her heel and stomped off, leaving Harry to think. He lifted up his hands slowly, they were shaking. _Will I really hurt someone someday?_ He looked at his hands and closed them quickly, removing them from his sight. He looked around frantically and ran off to find Ron. He had to see if she was right.

* * *

Adrienne was walking angrily to her room when a soft hand reached out of the shadows. It took her hand and pulled her into the darkness of the dimly lit corridor, where she looked up and saw Draco's soft gray eyes look lovingly at her. She smiled as he leaned down to kiss her passionately, she let all of her anger for Harry go. She melted in his strong arms, his grip was firm around her waist. She ran her fingers through his soft blonde hair, thanking him in her mind again for not gelling it back anymore.

When they broke free of each other, Adrienne laid her head against his shoulder, hugging his neck. "It's over between me and Harry," she said, holding him closer. He let go of her and looked into her eyes intently, then began to smile.

"Is it my turn now?" he asked with a smirk.

"I think we can arrange that," she smirked back and pulled him down for another kiss before he took her hand and they walked down to dinner.

* * *

"Harry, you do scare some people." Ron Weasley said slowly to him at dinner, trying not to offend him. "I'm sorry Harry, but you get so worked up and emotional sometimes," Ron ran his fingers through his messy red hair until he saw Hermione walk into the Hall. Harry saw him space out and turned around to see Hermione, who was walking with Katty. "Isn't she beautiful?" he asked no one in particular, staring at her until she looked over. He looked away and blushed.

Ron, Harry and Hermione used to be best friends, but Hermione grew up and needed friends of her own. Friends she could relate to, could talk to about stuff. And since then, Ron has no longer seen her as 'off-limits' or as a best friend, but as his love.

Harry snapped his fingers in front Ron's face. Ron snapped out of his trance and turned to Harry. "I'm just saying that I think Malfoy's right, you need help with your anger before you hurt someone, even yourself."

* * *

Hermione walked towards the Great Hall, talking to Katty about what Adrienne had told them moments before. Katty told Hermione, "Well at least they're not biting each other's heads off now."

Hermione laughed. "Yes, but now they're snogging each other's heads off. Not much difference. But I just can't believe that Harry still hadn't changed after all that. She said he shook her really hard and hurt her. I know he didn't mean it though, I know him too well." Katty nodded.

"He's hot," Hermione looked at Katty in that 'he's-like-my-brother' way. Katty shrugged, "He's a sweetheart, just he has a hard surface you have to tackle first."

"I agree, but I could never like him like that," Hermione said, looking over at Ron. _There's a guy I could like_, she thought to herself. He looked away from her and blushed, she did the same. She liked Ron, a lot. She didn't know why she never paid attention to him as much as the 'one-month-stands' she always went out with. It was just different with Ron, she was afraid of him not liking her. She didn't want to have her heart broken.

Adrienne and Draco stayed outside so they could decide what to do. Should they go in together? Holding hands? Kiss goodbye? Or just the normal arrival a few seconds apart and sitting so they could see each other? Adrienne wanted for people to know they were going out, but maybe it was best if they wait a bit, so that it won't hurt Harry as much. Then again, he had hurt her and REALLY pissed her off, so maybe she wanted to hurt him.

She looked at Draco with a pleading look while he stood next to her, trying to think. He didn't mind people knowing. She _was_ a pureblood wasn't she? What about his reputation and friends? Then again, it _would_ be pretty bad-ass if he went _against _his friends and father and dated a Gryffindor.

What to do what to do?


	9. The Cave

**9**

**The Cave**

Adrienne and Draco stood in awkward silence, awaiting an answer to an unspoken question. Draco sighed and turned to Adrienne. He placed his hands on her shoulders and broke the silence, "I think we should keep this quiet for a while." Adrienne didn't know what to think of this, but she was definitely hurt. Her facial expression at first was deeply saddened, but then her eyes narrowed. She smacked Draco's hands off her shoulders and stormed into the castle, taking a seat between Ron and Katty.

Hermione sat across from Adrienne, looking puzzled. "What's wrong?" she asked Adrienne, who was piling mashed potatoes onto her plate. She stopped and put the spoon back into the bowl. She placed her hands neatly on her lap, looked up and smiled brightly at Hermione.

"Oh nothing, Malfoy's just being a PRAT again!" she spoke just loud enough for him to hear as he passed the Gryffindor table. He opened his mouth to fire a retort when they heard a stern, older voice behind them.

"Mr. Malfoy, if you would kindly take your seat," Professor McGonagall said calmly. She knew how to handle boys like Draco Malfoy. Draco opened his mouth again, but reluctantly shut it again and stormed off, glaring at Adrienne in the process. She gladly returned the look. Hermione sniggered as Adrienne piled even more good onto her plate.

Katty spoke first. "Ri? Sweetie? You know that really hot shirt that has one long sleeve and the straps across the stomach in replace of actual fabric?" She said cautiously.

"Yes, you may borrow it." Adrienne took another bite of her steak.

"No, no, I don't mean that. Er…. do you ever want to wear it again?"

"Of course I do, what are you-" Adrienne looked down at her plate. "Oh… yeah. Here Ron, have fun." She began piling the food onto Ron's plate. Hermione giggled, making Ron blush.

Adrienne had a tendency to compulsively over eat when she got upset. She gave a weak half smile and muttered "I'm full," to the people around her, staring. She tried to avoid their gazes by staring at her hands in her lap. She was extra careful to try and avoid Draco's eyes. After about six minutes of success, however, she knew she couldn't hold out much longer. She drained her pumpkin juice, took a deep breath, and met Draco's gaze.

She attempted to glare, get up, and dramatically leave the Hall, but she could not. Her body was unmovable, separated from her control. She felt no worry, no doubt, not even anger. She was flying.

But as soon as the feeling arrive, it disappeared. It was quickly replaced by a feeling of utter terror, happiness turned to sadness, flying turned to falling, and the light around her a few seconds ago had gone, and darkness stood in its place. Her screams pierced the air, but were unheard and unanswered. She kicked and punched out, hitting nothing. A chill ran through her body and caused her to stop. She opened her eyes to see the ceiling of a damp cave. A water droplet fell on her already tear-stained face. She smelled salt and look to her right. She saw the ocean rise and fall softly on the rocky beach she now lay on. The water hit her arm and sent another chill through her body.

Where am I? she asked herself. Adrienne turned towards the mouth of the cave and saw firelight dancing on one of the back walls of a tunnel. She began to walk towards the firelight, drawing herself deeper into the cave. The further she went into the cave, the more she knew that something or someone evil was here. She heard voices, just barely understandable.

"The plan has gone successfully, my Lord. Apart from that one hitch of course," a squeaky, scared voice said.

"Let us make sure that that would be the only mistake Wormtail," a slithering, hissing voice answered. "Lucky for Zabini, the mistake he made actually worked much better than my original plan." It cackled. "Get Nagini!" The slithery voice demanded.

"Yes master!" 'Wormtail' squeaked; by the sound of it, he rushed around and knocked quite a few things over.

'My Lord?' she thought. Surely her can't mean Lord Voldemort. Adrienne gasped at the thought. Did they hear me scream? Do they know I'm here? She ducked her head inside the cave to see who these people were.

She saw a short, fat man with bucked teeth and small, beady eyes. His clothes were in rags and he reminded Adrienne of kind of a rat of mouse. He was clumsy and kept knocking things over. Adrienne had to stifle a laugh once of twice.

But the second man was no laughing matter. She knew instantly that this was You-Know-Who. "Wormtail!" he snapped. "I need to be fed!" When he spoke it sent chills up and down Adrienne's spine. It was more of hissing then speaking. She could tell that he was a deathly skinny man. His face was covered with the hood of his purple silk cloak. His face was dark except his glowing red eyes. Adrienne was captured by them, and stepped into the cave fully. She was not hidden in any way now, and it wasn't until Wormtail was staring straight at her did she realize this.

Adrienne let out a small yelp and tried to run back out of the cave, but tripped over a small rock. As Wormtail neared her, her heart began to beat faster and faster. Wormtail glared towards her and reached out a hand, ready to grab. As his hand neared her, she let out a scream.

"Adrienne! Adrienne wake up!"

Adrienne opened her eyes wide, breathing heavily. She looked around frantically, looking for Wormtail or You-Know-Who. All she found was her and her friends crowding around her in the hospital wing.

"What? What happened? Why am I here, where's the cave, where's Wormtail?" Harry's head shot up at the sound of Wormtail's name. He ran over from his place in the corner and slid in to her left.

"You saw Wormtail?" he looked worried, yet excited to hear this. Adrienne nodded slowly. How does he know Wormtail? she thought.

"I had such a weird dream. I woke up in a cave, right on the edge. The opening was right no the edge of the ocean. The waves were small, they woke up splashing against me. I turned towards the inside of the cave and I saw firelight on the walls, so I went in to investigate. I heard voices, they were talking of a plan…." her voice trailed off trying to think of what they meant.

Katty noticed that she had stopped speaking. She asked, "Who is they?" to get Adrienne talking again. Adrienne looked up with a grin look on her face.

"A man named Wormtail, who answered like a slave to another man, whom I am sure was the Dark Lord." Katty squeaked in shock and fear, Harry zoned out for a moment to think.

"What happened then?" Draco asked, getting in on the other side of her.

"I saw You-Know-Who," Harry's head raised again. "I got transfixed in his eyes, and I stepped into plain sight. Then Wormtail tried to grab me and I screamed then woke up."

"What happened before the dream?" Draco asked. Peculiar question.

"What do you mean?" Adrienne asked.

"Why do you think you're here?" Adrienne shook her head and looked around. "You were fine until you fell back and then started screaming and hitting at the air. Then you just stopped dead and completely passed out."

"But why did that happen, do any of you know?" Adrienne looked each person in the eye, but all looked clueless.

"I know," Hermione stepped out from behind Ron. "Someone poisoned you."


	10. Unfelt Pain

10

Unfelt Pain

"Pansy Parkinson." Hermione crossed her arms. Draco sighed.

"Of course. She is in love with me, she could have found out about me and Adrienne and not liked what she heard." He shook his head, trying to think about what he had ever seen in her. Oh that's right, he had to like her. It wasn't his choice.

"See, that was my first thought. However, that doesn't seem to be the case. Before I came over here, I confronted her. She did a pretty good job of trying to poison you, which surprised me. Almost, anyway. While you were piling food onto your plate, I saw her signal over a house elf and point directly at you, giving him a small dark bottle. I had my suspicions, but I just assumed that he was supposed to spill something on you. The time never came, so I just let it go."

"But what did she say when you talked to her?" Ron took her arm and sat her on the bed next to him.

"Oh yea that. I asked her 'What did you do to Adrienne?' and she got really nervous and started shaking, barely managing to say 'What are you talking about?' She was sweating, stuttering, this girl is a _horrible_ liar. So when I asked her how she found out about Draco and Adrienne, I was surprised when her mood completely changed. She went 'What about Drakie and that bitch?' and I could tell she wasn't lying."

"I don't know, Hermione," Draco said suspiciously. "I don't trust her. She could be trying to trick you. I've never really known her to be a liar in the past, good or bad." Harry stood up and put his arms around Katty and Ron's shoulders. Katty blushed.

"No matter what, all of us should be on our toes. Pansy may not seem like a threat, but remember that she's part of the dark side. I trust Malfoy, but that's the only one I'm letting near us." Everyone gave confused looks towards Harry.

"You trust me? Already?" Harry shrugged.

"I have an idea. Do we all agree that we're pretty much all in this together?" Everyone nodded. "Alright, then. I think we should use the DA coins to call meetings or to signal everyone to go to one place."

"Where do we meet? The Room of Requirement isn't really necessary, is it?" Adrienne asked.

Hermione smiled. "The girl's bathroom on the third floor! Remember Harry, Ron?"

"What did you three have some sort of sick fetish threesome in there or something, or all you all smirking for the hell of it?" Draco retorted. Adrienne hit his shoulder and gave him an evil glare. "OK! I'll be nice, geez…. abuse alert." Adrienne snickered and ruffled his hair, Draco laughed too. Harry's face fell, but really tried to control himself.

"Harry, Hermione and I have had a lot of experience there, in 2nd year we made an illegal potion for a month, no one bothered us. And it was actually the secret entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. Moaning Myrtle makes sure no one ever goes in there, we'll use that as a meeting place."

"Now, normally, Harry would change the time and date of the meetings for the D.A. and all of our coins would change to mimic his. But, since we'll be together quite often and we're doing nothing illegal, we can meet immediately without being thought of suspiciously. Taking this to heart, I think I'll add a setting that reads NOW or LUNCH in big letters on the side of the coin." Everyone nodded, except Draco of course. He opened his mouth to ask what the bloody hell everyone was talking about, but Adrienne put a finger to his lips.

"I'll explain later." He nodded. Another tug at Harry's heart. Harry put his arm around Katty, glaring at Draco. Draco returned the glare and kissed Adrienne's cheek. Harry felt his cheeks flush with anger. He squeezed Katty's hand hard while trying to stifle his anger.

"Ow!" Katty's yelp woke Harry from his unfocused blur. His head snapped up as he became fully conscious of the room again.

"So, um, Hermione, maybe we should go round and get all the coins back and fix them. You know.. together." Ron gave Hermione a sweet half-smile, she blushed and took his hand. She managed to stutter, "Y-yea, th-that would be great."

_Crash!_ The sound of shattering glass filled the small room as the glass of water that had sat at Adrienne's bedside smashed into the wall behind them. A tear stung Adrienne's eye as she watched Harry pick up a chair in the corner and proceed to throw it against the wall, breaking it to pieces.

"GET A FUCKING ROOM, WOULD YOU TWO!" Harry bellowed at the lot, his voice had changed to an angry, hissing yell. He stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Harry's mind raced with nothing but angry thoughts of rage, violence, and revenge. The fury inside of him kept building up; swelling like a balloon inside of him. He need to pop it, he need freedom, he needed release. He began to stagger, back and forth down the empty corridor. He grunted and tried to focus his mind, but couldn't. So much happening at one time… _Bam!_ Harry slammed his fist into the stone wall as hard as he could. He felt that sudden adrenaline rush as the physical pain replaced the emotional. He fell into the wall, leaning his shoulder into the cold, jagged stone. The adrenaline subsided and the real pain began to set it. He looked down and gasped at the sight of what he had thought had been his right hand.

Blood was dripping from his knuckles, the cuts on them were deep. One of his fingers was curved at an odd angle, and he couldn't move any part of his hand. He began to panic, breathing deeply and quickly. He began to run, stepping in the puddle that had formed of his own blood. He turned in the direction of the hospital wing, but stopped. _No, _a voice in his head told him. _They'll ask questions. what does that Madame Pomfrey know that's so difficult anyway? I heard that she was muggle-born._ Harry glared at the hospital wing door and turned away, running the opposite way. _I just need to get to Gryffindor Tower_ he thought.

When he finally got there he hid his hand in the pocket of his coat and blurted out "Erised" before the Fat Lady could ask any questions. To his surprise, the common room was packed with just about every Gryffindor there was in the whole school, all crowding Harry with questions about Adrienne. he felt suffocated, people kept running into him, causing surges of pain to run up through his arm. _Why do they all care about the bitch anyway? One more questions about that whore and I'll-_

"Hey Harry, what happened to that girl at lunch earl-"

"LEAVE ME THE BLOODY FUCK ALONE!" he screamed right at the little 1st years. He saw tears well up in her eyes, but continued to try and get to his dormitory, he was loosing was too much blood. He felt the room start to spin.

Everyone in the common room was shocked by his outburst and parted so that a path was formed so Harry could get through. 'Silence is Golden' was not the term one would use when it came to the quiet that had spread to every shocked face, every open mouth, ever pair of wide eyes. A few short whimpers from the little girl he yelled at were the only sounds heard until the whole Gryffindor house heard him lam his door shut.

The door wasn't closed long before a very confused Adrienne spoke up from the silent crowd in a slightly miffed tone, "What the _hell_ was that!" While everyone tried to figure that out, Adrienne threw off her blankets and stomped to the other side of the room. "What is _with_ him lately? He's become a bigger prick that Malfoy."

"I resent that!" Draco tried to maintain his newfound innocence. Adrienne gave him a look that had 'Death wish' written all over it. He crossed his arms saying "Back to the matter at hand please?"

Hermione's sob distracted the two from their miniature argument. Adrienne's face quickly fell into a pitiful, concerned frown. She rushed to Hermione's aid, who had sought refuge in Ron's chest. He took her hand and shushed her, she felt better with this and her sobbing stopped.

"Mina, what is it? Did Harry hurt you?" Ron's hand turned to a fist when Adrienne said those words. Hermione shook her head and wiped her tears away.

I didn't even do anything? What's wrong with him? I'm just… I'm just scared for him, but… I'm ashamed of myself for saying it, but…" she looked grimly at Adrienne. "I'm scared for you too." Adrienne let go of Draco's hand and backed away a few steps.

"Me?" Adrienne looked confusingly at Hermione. "But… but why me?" Hermione looked down, trying not to make eye contact. She sniffed and looked up.

"Well think about it Ri! You're with Harry, you're stuck to Malfoy, you cheat on Harry _with _Malfoy, dumping Harry for his worst enemy! I'd… I'd dislike you a bit too after all this!" Hermione burst into tears again, this time reaching for Adrienne, but she pushed away.

"So what? I'm a slut? A whore? Oh that's rich, coming from the speed dater over here!" Hermione recoiled her hands, looking as if she had just killed someone.

"Ri, I didn't mean it like that-"

"Sure you didn't. And I'm sure you all don't agree? Harry hurt me, emotionally and physically. You think the bruises on my arms are from Quidditch!" She showed them all the bruises on both her arms, Draco spied some scars on her wrist too. Katty gasped, Draco stepped towards her, but she swatted him away. "Get off me Malfoy. You want some ass, go call you're sex slave **Pansy**!" she yelled, putting extra emphasis on Pansy.

"I had good reason to leave Harry! And you're all defending him like he's the fucking pope!" She backed up a few steps, brushing against the wall. "I can't believe I'm even _defending_ myself to you lot. Like you're all even worth it!" She ran out the door and down the corridor before anyone could even twitch.


End file.
